the forgotten sister
by Kim22487
Summary: this is the revised copy of the story that was previously on there...so basicly the story line is the same... Kagome finds out she has a sister that has been living in the united states and is now coming to live with them in japan. read to see what happen
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha…I do not own any of the characters…(you know the rest of the drill!) p.s. be gentile with reviews please!

Chapter 1 The forgotten sister 

"Do you need any help with the dishes mom?" asked Kagome as she entered the kitchen. "No thank you Kagome!" her mother Continues washing the dishes. "You sure mom?" "Yes Kagome. I'm sure! Why don't you go watch TV?" As she say's "okay." To her mother she leaves the room and enters the living room where Sota is sitting and watching TV "Hay Sota what you watching?" asked Kagome as she sat down next to Sota."Dragon Ball Z. Why?" "Oh no reason." "YO sis… I'm surprised Inu…" "KAGOME!" scram Inuyasha as he entered the living room mad as an ox. "What do you know…didn't even have to finish my sentence…!" "Kagome what's taking you so long?" "I wanted to spend time with my family ya know!" yelling back at him Kagome turned around to sit back down. "I don't think so…" stops Kagome from sitting by pulling her shirt. "We have jewel shards to find ya know? Or have you forgotten?" Inuyasha was still screaming at Kagome and still had hold of her shirt. "No I didn't forget," explained Kagome as she pulled his hand off her shirt. "Yes I know we have shards to find but I needed a break for a while!"

"Well BREAK OVER! Now come on we're leaving NOW!" as he yelled he grabbed Kagomes arm and started pulling her toured the door. "Wait Inuyasha." Asked her mother as Inuyasha still tried to pull her threw the door. "SIT BOY!" as Inuyasha falls to the floor… "What's wrong mom?" asks her mother curiously as she from the floor to her mother. "Its time I tell you something!" "AH so your finally telling them eh Ayume?" said their grandfather as he walks into the living room. "Yes dad I have to…!" "Tell us what mom?" asked Kagome still confused about the situation. "I'm confused? What's going on?" Asked Inuyasha as he gazed from Kagome to her mother. "SIT BOY! What's is it mom?" "Its time I told you about your…" "What mom?" said Sota interrupting…curious about what she had to say? "About your older sister Rika!" "NANI" they all said out of surprise and sock. "WHAT… WE have a SISTER? And you NEVER told US? WHY?" yelling furiously at her mother still in sock of the comment her mother made! "I wasn't aloud to…until now…that it is her 18th birthday." "Until now…our entire lives we've had a sister and you couldn't at least tell us about her? So why mom, huh? Why have you had to wait so long to tell us…why tell us at all if you waited this long…did dad know?" as Kagome screamed at her mother tears started to form in her brown eyes. "I wasn't aloud to tell you…but I have to considering the fact that she is coming to live with us in a few days…and yes your father knew about Rika." She explained this to Kagome and Sota trying to keep her own hurt from her voice. "Man…Now I'm really going to be outnumbered by girls…!" exclaimed Sota trying to lighted up the mood in the living room between the two women.

"Why did you do this mom? … SO why…why…didn't she live with us before?"

"Kagome calm down will you?" said Inuyasha as he tried to calm the angered Kagome down. "Sit Boy" once again Inuyasha crashes to the floor. "What did you do that for?" Sota laughing in the background at the fact Inuyasha got in trouble for no reason. "Traitor " inuyasha said to Sota as he rose from the floor. "Stop Interrupting! So are you going to explain to us why you haven't told us about our forgotten sister? Or are you going to keep more secrets from us?" hurt by her daughters words Ayume Higurashi continued to explain why she wasn't aloud to tell them about there sister. "She didn't live with us because my mother tore her out of my arms the day she was born and sent her away… but I've still had contact with the people she was living with and her." "You still should have told us!" "I know that…I've always wanted to! But I couldn't!" "Your grandmother would not allow it! She said your sister was an abomination to this family!" exclaimed her grandfather. "Why did she say that mom? How old were you when you had my so-called sister?" "She said that because I was 17 years old when I had her." "But why the name-calling?" "Because I was raped, even with that fact I chose to have the baby agents my mother's wishes. Because I did not want to kill the child because it was not her fault for being inside me! She found out and… said that if I did not at least give the child up… she would shun me out of her life forever!" "Mom…you still should have told us!" Starts to cry and run out of the room Inuyasha falling her as well

"KAGOME Wait!" She screamed as she seen her daughter leap into the well "Kagome!"

_End chapter one! _

Author note: Well people hope you liked my story! The next chapter is on its way! Oh by the way for you who do not know Nani means what in Japanese!


	2. inuyasha's confession

Chapter 2

Inuyasha confession

"You know you shouldn't of run off like that Kagome!" explained Inuyasha as he fallowed Kagome. "Stay out of it Inuyasha!" "But Kagome…" "You don't know anything about this Inuyasha…So…" cutting Kagome off by hugging her "Ya know…you're cute when you're angry!" blushing and trying to hide it. " I'm sorry…I just…don't know what to do right now… what should I do Inuyasha…?" "Damaru…its all right…ya want to know what I think?" "Nani?" "You should go back and talk to your mom…she knows she was wrong for not telling you…but didn't she say she wasn't allowed to…?" "Ya know Inuyasha…Your smarter then you look…" Smiles up at Inuyasha. "No…I just pay attention…and listen to what people are saying…" "Thank you Inuyasha…But would you come with me?" "Sure…" smiles again…and kisses her forehead. "When do you want to leave?

"Not now…I just want to stay like this for a little while!" "Now would you look at that!" said Sango to Shippo and Miroku. "That's not something you see everyday!" Smiles "It's about time!" as Miroku turned to look at Sango… "Miroku…why are you looking at me like that?" He opened arm and said. "Sango…" as he Hugged her "Miroku…let me go…" as she tried to free herself of his grasp she felt a hand caressing her butt. "You Hentai…" she smacks him across the face and left a red hand print. "Will you ever learn…?" asked Shippo.

"When it comes to love…my young friend…never!" He smiled and walked away.

"Idiot!" exclaimed Shippo the little Kitsune as he followed Miroku and Sango. "Inuyasha…will you stay with me?" Asked Kagome curiously. "Of course you silly girl…I need you…and besides I cant very well find the jewel shards with out you can I? What fun would that be?" He said as he smiled at her. She rested her head on his chest and said. "Arigato Inuyasha!" "Your welcome Kagome!" Inuyasha wasn't a the type of person to express his feeling openly…but he had to take advantage of the situation at hand so he moved Kagomes Head up with his hand and leaned down and kissed her lips. Kagome was so startled by this movement of Inuyasha and broke the kiss by standing back. "What did you do that for?" asked Kagome as her face turned red as a cherry. "It seemed a good thing to do at the time…besides I've been wanting to do that!" he smiled at his remark and at the look of puzzlement on Kagomes face! "Inuyasha? To tell you the truth I been wanting to do that for a long time too!" as she said that her face turned an even brighter red. And Inuyasha embraced Kagome in his arms and held her close! "Kagome you know I ai you, right?" he asked her as he looked into her brown eyes. "You Love me?" she asked clearly shocked of his confession. "Yes I love you...you silly girl." "Inuyasha…I love you too…I always have loved you since we met that day at the tree." As she finished her sentence Inuyasha lowered his head and placed his lips upon Kagomes and they embraced one another in a passionate kiss. And after a few moments the two broke the kiss before it went to far. "We should get back to Kaede's, before the other start to worry." Said Kagome as she started for Kaede's hut a little shocked about the kiss they shared and Inuyasha's Confession. "He Loves me…Me!" she said to her self as she entered the hut closing the door behind her.

End chapter two…

Well that's the end of chapter two…for you who do not know Damaru means to be still/silent, Hentai means pervert, Kitsune means fox demon, Arigato means thank you, and ai means love. Well send the reviews…hope you liked the story.


	3. The arrival

Chapter 3

The arrival

Now three days have passed since Inuyasha and Kagome's first kiss. And Kagome decides its time for her to face her mother and accept the fact about her sister. So her and Inuyasha make way to the well inside Inuyasha's forest and to the enchanted well…to take Kagome home. "Hay Kagome…are you okay?" asked Inuyasha as they walked threw the forest. "Yeah Inuyasha I'm fine…" as Kagome answered his question he grabbed her arms and pulled her to him. "No, your not I can see it in your eye's Kagome…!" he said as he laid a kiss upon her lips. "I hate it when you do that!" exclaimed Kagome as she rested her head on his chest. "Do what?" "Make it seem everything is okay." " Everything is okay Kagome…you said it yourself 'I should go home and try to understand what has happened…and to make amends with my mom.' You said that Kagome…I'm just going on what you said." He leaned down again an placed another kiss on her lips. "Lets go. Okay?" "Okay" as the two leaped into the well they didn't know they had people watching them. "Whoa what do you know…there finally together." Said Shippo as he ran to catch up to Sango and Miroku. "It about time to huh Kerara." Asked Sango to the little two-tail "mew" is all it said in return. "Sango…" "Miroku…I do not like that look in your eye…what are you doing?" "Sango…" He reached for Sango and grabbed her pulling her to him and kisses her lips in a tight lock. Sango breaks the lock and pulls away "You Hentai, …" angry at Miroku actions Sango slaps him so hard he falls to the ground. "Quit fuzakeru" as Sango stormed away her face became brightly red as red as a tomato. "Ya know…I'm right you really are a Baka." Said Shippo as he hurried after Sango. "It was all worth it my friend…all worth it!" Miroku started to fallow Shippo and suddenly stopped. 'One step closer to winning her heart!' he said to himself with a smirk on his face, as he continued to fallow Shippo into Keade's hut.

"Inuyasha…you think I can do this?" asked Kagome as she hopped out of the well. "Definitely". He said as he gently kissed her cheek, to let her know everything will be okay. "Thanks Inuyasha." They walked out of the temple and headed for Kagome's house when she saw a truck out front of her home. "Stay here Inuyasha!" She quickly ran to the house to see if everything was all right. When she entered the house she saw a girl sitting at the table with her mother. She had hair as red so dark it was like the color of blood. It from what she could tell now was down to her thigh, to the fact it spilled over the floor when she sat. Her eyes were the color of an emerald green. Her face had a soft look to it…she admitted to herself it was a nice looking face…a face you can trust…and she knew who this girl was it was her sister. "Kagome…you came home!" Her mom said surprised as she raised from the table to great her daughter. "…I'm sorry mom…I…" Her mom came up and hugged Kagome cutting her off. "It's all right hunny…I would of done the same thing. Kagome…I would like you to meet your sister…Rika!" her mother said looking the girl who still sat at the table unsure of what to do. "Hello…Rika…Its…nice to meet you…" Kagome was glad that her words seemed to sound at least censer although she wasn't certain they came out that way. "Hello." Is what the girl had to say in return! "I'll let you too talk I have to go see if your grandfather is staying out of trouble." She left the room leaving only the two girls in a very weird situation. "Um…so…how do you like Japan? Mom said you were living in America?" Asked Kagome just to break the silence among them. "Yes…I did live in America…but I really haven't seen much of Japan yet." Said the girl shyly and in a low voice. "I met our little brother Sota yesterday. He's really nice." "Yeah…he is but he gets annoying sometimes." As she answered Rika she moved to sit at the table with her. "I think you'll like it here Rika…its nice! Some times it can be boring but the people are nice for the most part." "Its kind of like New York…it can be boring if you live there to long but its still nice to live there because the people are nice for the most part too." As she talked her voice began to get confidence in it once again and showed she was comfortable with who she was with. "Mom…said I would be attending the school next to yours…Okihama high school, I think it is called?" "Yea…that's the high school next to the school I go to. It has one of the best karate teams in Tokyo." "There's a Karate team?" asked Rika interested in what Kagome has just said. "Yea…do you know karate?" "Yes…the people I lived with ran a dojo and the dojo was at a temple in the far end of New York City. Sometimes people came to pray…or to get good luck charms…to learn Karate…stuff like that…they taut me Karate and how to use weapons. And sometimes I taut other peoples how to use weapons or taut karate…" she explained to Kagome. "Were they Japanese?" "Yes…I thought they were my real parents until about nine years ago. When mom started writing me letters. I was mad for a little while but I eventually got over it and started writing her back." "Oh…so…what kind of stuff do you like?" "I already told you two things, but really I like to play the drums and any other instrument, skateboarding is something too, along with writing and drawing. They are really the only other things I really do." " Oh…okay… I'll be right back okay Rika?" "Okay." As Kagome slid threw the door she went back to the well to talk to Inuyasha. "Its about time Kagome" said Inuyasha a little aggravated. "I'm sorry I was talking to my sister!" "Nani? Your sister is here?" "Yes, Inuyasha…and she doesn't know yet, you can't come inside now…okay?" "Yea…" is all he said in return as he kissed her lips in a tight embrace. "I'll be back as soon as I can, I love you." She kissed him again in a tight embrace just before he jumped into the well to return to the feudal era afterward when she arrived back at the house Rika was no longer in the kitchen. So Kagome went to find her sister to ask some more questions. She found her in the room that was once the den, but has been transformed into Rika's bed room…she noticed the drum set in one corner of the room, a bed directly even along the window sill, a dresser, a guitar, a keyboard, next to the drum set…and so far the walls were covered in pictures. And one wall had 4 skateboards on their stands. Along the other wall were a couple of swords…a few daggers…were also along the wall. Kagome continued to look around the room and said finally…she saw Rika! Her hair was longer then she taught …even though it was put up in a high ponytail it was still down to her ankles. "Like what you've done with the place…you've got a lot done for just getting here yesterday!"

"Arigato Kagome…I've really been working all night…because I couldn't sleep do to sleeping on the plane." Kagome went up to the wall with the weapons and looked at them. "This is my favorite one…" Rika pulled of the wall a red, gold sword seethe that had black dragon running down the center of the seethe…she pulled the sword out and around the handle of the sword as a smaller black dragon that blew fire… "This was the one I used in most of my tournaments." She flipped the sword around and held it strait out again. Before putting it back in the seethe. "You were in tournaments?" "Yes…I'm best in the weapon area…but not to shabby at the fighting." Kagome looked at all the trophies under the weapons along the top of the dresser. "How many do you have?" "UM…14 trophies 6 blue ribbons…I ranked 3rd in the National Final over in America." "Whoa… out of how many people?" "Like I think 400 or so? I don't remember it was two years ago the last National Final." "You were 16, when you ranked 3rd ? You should definitely try out for the team…you could make caption." "Maybe…" "The only thing I'm really good at is the bow and arrow…I'm a ace shot with it…but you ranked 3 in the Nation. Now that is impressive…" Rika blushed to the complement "Arigato. But I really only just want to get use to this place before I do anything like that. Learn how people are here and try not to be an outcast here too." "Outcast…why would you be a outcast?" "Never mind…" She grabbed a skateboard off the wall. "I'm gonna go out for a little while…tell mom I said that I'll be back before dinner if I don't get too lost…" with out another word she left the house and began to skateboard to the shrine steps. ' This should be interesting…' she said to herself 'never gone down this many before…65 of them…rock on.' She replaced the skateboard under her feat and went down to the 45 stair… 'So far so good…I'll have to get to were I can go all the way down with out stopping…' Rika continued to move along the steps with her skateboard and landed on the street with an alloie. "That was AWSOME!" she said as she stared at the steps…for a minute…and went back to skateboarding. 'This place is nice…so far…but hopefully I don't get too lost. Maybe not lost at all if I can remember the way back.' She did a grinder on the side of a bus stop bench…and went along the sidewalk threw the crowd of people until she spotted a video arcade/restaurant. 'This looks interesting' she walked into the shop named The Hang Out. (Gay name…I know but easy to come up with and really the only thing I can think of! Make suggestions it you want maybe I'll use it:) she looked around and saw at least a dozen game machines, a table in the center for Angelic Layer…a couple virtual reality stations…tables for people to sit and eat food…and a area of computers built into the table and in the center the Japanese symbol for fire. "Hello, how may I help you?" a waiter said startling Rika. "Oh hello…" she looked at the waiter he had pitch black hair down to his shoulders and tied in a ponytail he had a handsome face a friendly face one you would recognize anywhere if you saw it again. His eyes were deep blue. His lips…were the kissable kind you just want to throw your self at then again it could just be him you could throw yourself at. "May I help you?" he said one more time bringing. "Oh I'm sorry…what is this place?" asked Rika "Your new here aren't you?" he asked… "Is it that obvious?" "A little…well it's because everyone knows about this place." He said trying to make her feel better. "Oh…" "So your in High school right?" "Yes?" "What school are you going to?" "Um…I think the name was Okihama high…or something like that." "Hey that's the school I go to…" "TETSUO!" screamed his manager. "Yes…Mr. Gee?" "Get back to work…" he said as he left the room. "Well I'll talk to you later; I have to get back to work before I get fired. Hey what's your name?" "Rika…and I didn't mean to get you in trouble." "It's no problem…see you later." Leaves and goes back to work. 'I should get going too!' she said to her self as she exited the Hangout. (I know still a gay name…but like a said before the only thing I can think of and its simple. :)

On her way home…she had an unexpected run in… "Hay…" said Rika as she crashed into someone. "Watch were your going…Idiot!" she said as she got to her feet. "Watch who your talking to girl…you bumped into me!" said the tall man said. "Well if you learned how to walk then that wouldn't of happened now would it?" She exclaimed as she looked up at the man with pure white hair down to the middle of his back, and golden eyes. "Do you know whom your talking to girl?" he asked. "No and don't really care either!" "I happen to be the captain of the Kumorie High school Karate team." "WHAO…don't you feel special…like I said before, I really don't care who you are! Now you if you can so kindly get out of my way so I can leave, please!" she asked sarcastically. "Hmmm…. NO!" "Please move!" "NO!" "Move!" "Nope" "You are really pissing me off, move!" "Hey boss what's going on?" asked another strange guy fallowed by 4 more people. "We have a little sarcastic girly on are turf." "Who are you calling girly?" asked Rika. "So boss, what are we going to do about it?" asked guy number 3. "Yeah, Sesshomaru what are we going to do about it?" "You can't be serious…" "Oh but we are girly…" "DON'T CALL ME GIRLY… I have a name ya know?" "Well why don't ya tell us?" asked guy number 2. "Because I don't have to tell you Jack SHIT!" "A sarcastic little Girl aren't you?" proclaimed guy number 4. "Well boss what do you want us to do with her?" "Teach her some manners." Said Sesshomaru. "Right" they all said simultaneously. "Lets see…4 of you and one of me…you call that fare?" she asked in her sweetest voice. "Yoko…you take her." Said guy number 3. "Fine by me!" said Yoko in return. "Come on Girly…lets go!" "I can't possibly beat such big strong men like you…I'm only a 'little Girly' after all." He swung at her and she dogged it. "Whops… you probably wanted to hit me hu?" he swung again…and missed again. "Hold still…" "What…is the 'little Girly' to fast for you?" he made a growling noise with his mouth. And tried to hit her again but missed and nearly feel…only she kneed him in the gut and elbowed him in the back making him fall to the ground. "Oh no…Did I do that? I'll try to hold still next time but I can't guaranty anything." She said with a smile on her face. "My turn." Said guy number 2. He swung at her and missed. She kneed him in the groin then spin-kicked him across the face. Making him fall to the ground as well. ""Lets get her!" scram guy number 3. "Gobi, don't underestimate her!" said Sesshomaru. "Right boss…" he said as he lunged for Rika but was surprised when she grabbed his arms and flung him over her shoulders. Just as Hogi surprisingly grabbed her across the stomach to try to contain her. "LET ME GO!" scram Rika as she elbowed him in the gut, punching him across the face after kneeing him in the groin. Making him fall to the ground as well. "Bet you weren't expecting a 'little Girly' like me to do so much damage…all 'little Girl's' don't know how to fight is that right…? Or are you just a complete dumb ass… 'Mr. Captain of the Kumorie High School Karate Team'…!" she said completely sarcastic. Next time don't under estimate your appoint." She said as she picked up her skateboard turned around and walked away… heading for home.

End chapter 3

Well hope you liked it…chapter 4 is on the way. Hentai- pervert, fuzakeru-fooling around, Baka- idiot, Nani-what, Arigato-Thank you, well that's it for now… till next time anyway!

5


End file.
